


It was our son who saved me

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Funny, I know this isn't really canon compliant, i don't really care, mostly humorous with some emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Pretending there is a heaven/hell in a world where the force is real, Padmé sees Anakin and is rather confused about his presence since he became such an awful person at the end of his life. Then again, she never saw his ENTIRE life...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 24





	It was our son who saved me

**_So basically in this fic there is a distinct heaven/hell structure. I know that's not canon but we don't_ really _know what happens when they die except they become one with the force._**

* * *

Padmé had been graciously accepted into heaven with open arms, but she hadn't very recently seen many people she'd known. However, the day she was wandering through space and time and came across Anakin... well, it was probably the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

"Anakin, is that you?" She asked incredulously.

"Padmé!" He ran to her, smiling. "Can I hug you?"

Padmé hesitated. "Of course." She hugged him back, remembering how much she'd loved him. He meant the entire world to her. "What in the galaxy are you doing here?"

"I died," he deadpanned.

Padmé laughed, though she knew she shouldn't. She was supposed to scold him and tell him she wanted nothing to do with him, but she just loved him so much. And he had to have done enough good things in his life to get him to heaven, since... "I mean what are you doing up here, with the rest of the heroes."

"You mean why didn't my mistakes land me in hell," Anakin translated. Padmé winced.

"So... yeah, that's kind of what I mean."

"It was our son who saved me," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said, it was our son who saved me," he said a little louder. "I spent about fifteen minutes in redemption before I allowed Darth Vader to die. I wanted to be Anakin again. And Luke forgave me right away." He shook his head. "He resisted the dark side where I did not."

"Well I'm proud of him," Padmé said with a smile. "Not you. I'm not proud of you. But I'm proud of our son for redeeming you."

"That's fair," Anakin decided. "I still love you, though. I loved you even after I became..."

"I love you too," Padmé agreed, knowing what he meant. "I still loved you after all your mistakes, too." She skipped a beat, and then said, "What about our daughter?"

"Leia was hidden from me," he recalled. "I mean, she was a princess, so she wasn't _hidden_ from me. But while I knew Luke was my son, I did not know she was my daughter."

"Why would they hide the fact that you had two kids?"

"Same reason you looked like you wanted to slap me across the cheek when you saw me here," he dryly reminded her. "I made... _mistakes_."

"That's putting it lightly," Padmé snorted. "But I'm glad you're here. And I love you."

"Father?" Padmé and Anakin whipped to the side to see a man who looked the same age as Anakin walk in (although clearly, age meant nothing when you're literally dead).

"Luke?" Anakin gave him a hug.

"You _were_ redeemed!" Luke smiled.

"All thanks to you, son."

Luke turned to Padmé. "Are you...?"

Padmé smiled. "Your mother? Yes. I am." She looked over at Anakin lovingly. "I'm glad to see the man I married is back, and _not_ -" she elbowed him hard, causing him to wince "- the man who killed me."

"I didn't _exactly_ kill you -"

"Yes you did," Padmé flatly reminded him.

Anakin paused, then he shrugged. "Okay yeah, that's fair. But we're here now."

" _All_ of us," Padme emphasized.

"Not quite all of us yet," Luke reminded her. "I have seen Leia here, though, too. She must have died as well. Do you want me to get her?"

"I'm glad that at least after death, we can all be together," Padmé agreed. Shen she looked darkly but playfully at her husband. "You're still not off the hook for those twenty-five years yet."

Anakin raised his hands in surrender. "Yeah, I probably deserve that."


End file.
